Everything Over Nothing
by Tia Ordona 23
Summary: What really is in Link's basement? ONESHOT FOR HALLOWEEN, general fic.


All righty, here's my next Zelda fic! I'm sorry I couldn't update on Visions of Twilight. Expect a new chapter by tomorrow…I've been so busy with my FMA fic and whatnot. I wrote this cute little oneshot for Halloween so enjoy!

---

Fall in Ordon Village was always a big event.

The trees all over would turn to brilliant shades of gold and red, before falling from the trees and making large piles of leaves everywhere. The pumpkins growing were at their biggest in the fall, which were baked into delicious pies every year. Even the seeds, when toasted, tasted good.

Link had always loved the fall in Ordon and was content with that, but now, ever since he had journeyed across Hyrule to defeat the evil twilight monsters, he had felt a little differently. He always wanted to know what fall was like in Hyrule Castle town. He had heard it was a big affair, with merchants flocking around, selling spiced apples, and kids running around at night, wearing strange costumes to ward off evil spirits. No such thing had been done in Link's hometown.

Or there was always Kakariko Village. It was a barren place, but Renado, Luda, and Barnes were there. He wondered if it really got cold there, considering it was by the active volcano of Death Mountain. Renado mentioned something about honoring the dead near the end of fall…but it was only just the middle…

He wondered about Zora's River and Snowpeak, also. There were so many friends he made. He wondered about Prince Ralis, the new zora prince, and Yeto and Yeta, the two yetis that inhabited the large Snowpeak Ruins. Maybe he ought to visit them, too…

And of course he always wondered about what was beyond the Mirror of Twilight. Ever since Midna left, he had always thought about that place. When he was there, the only season that it appeared to be there was a swirling vortex of purple clouds in the sky, along with a few splotches of bright yellow light. It was not pretty, but that may be because Zant was under control then. Midna had mentioned that it had a real beauty to it, once, but Link couldn't see it then.

Link sat lazily in front of his tree house, gently stroking Epona's nose. The brown mare sighed lazily and shook her flaxen mane, nosing his arm. Link chuckled and promptly looked around. He should be on his way to the ranch now, but he didn't even have Epona's saddle on. He decided to go bareback for just a day.

Link quickly grabbed a handful of white mane and swung expertly up on Epona's back. The mare snorted and danced in place, but once she found it was his weight on her back, she was reassured and began to walk calmly along the dusty village road.

Villagers called greetings out to Link, who raised his hand slightly back to greet them as well. He was almost to the ranch, when he saw the mayor walk outside of his house, stretching out as if he were napping all day. Judging by the high position of the sun in the sky, it was almost noon.

"Oy, Link," he yawned. "I need some help deciding something for the village." Link looked perplexed. Since when had the mayor included him in any of this? 

"Yes, sir. What is it?" he asked, jumping off of Epona's back. The young mare spun around to face him and pressed her nose into his shoulder affectionately, and the mayor nodded in approval.

"Nice, well trained horse you got there. Ordon Village could do with some more of 'em. Now, what was I saying? Oh, yeah! Well, you see, remember last year, when Rusl visited Hyrule Castle Town in the fall to negotiate with some merchants about sword quality or some of 'at?"

"Yes, "said Link. "He really liked it." He suddenly felt a little excited. "He said something about all the children getting dressed up before the harvest and warding off the evil spirits."

"Yes, well, because our village had a little bit of bad luck last year with our harvest, I thought it'd be fun if the tykes could get all our hopes up. You know, they could dress up and ward off the evil spirits and 'at," said Mayor Bo, looking a little uncertain at his own decision.

"Well, it would be pretty interesting…and things here are always lazy right before the harvest…" said Link, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Okay, I'll help," he said. He only added a moment in to make sure he didn't sound as excited as he felt.

"Good! Ilia should be of some help, you should talk to her, too," said Mayor Bo, looking a little relieved.

"I talk to Ilia every day, sir! No problem!" Link cried out joyously, completely forgetting his manners as he climbed on Epona's back again.

"Be careful, boy!" Bo cried out as Link eased Epona into a graceful canter on his way to his original destination. "We only have one village hero now! Don't go breaking your neck before we need you!"

Link flashed Bo a charming smile before surely kicking Epona up into the gates of the ranch.

---

"Um, Link?" asked Colin timidly, looking at the older man unsurely. "What are you doing?"

Link smiled warmly down at the child. "I'm carving a face into the pumpkin, see? That way, all of the evil spirits will go away if we put a candle in it at night." Colin nodded, watching Link stab the surface of the pumpkin with the tip of his sword. Link was much too lazy and unskilled to carve a pumpkin with a simple knife…that was Ilia's job. She had already made five, and he was only on his first. Good old Ilia, always the overachiever.

"Is this tonight, when we dress up in costumes and go outside?" asked Colin. He tried to sound conversational, but his eyes were round and glittering with excitement.

Link nodded. "Yep. And then, later at night, we're going to Mayor Bo and Ilia's house and have a giant feast with tons of sweets!" He sighed dreamily at the thought of food. He placed a finishing cut on the pumpkin. "Done!" He placed a candle in it and popped the lid on. "Now my house is protected."

Colin clapped, looking up at him admiringly. Then, he shifted his gaze to the sky. "I have to go home and put on my costume. I'll see you later, right?"

"Right," said Link. He placed the pumpkin in front of his house. Ilia had carved him about ten, so his house was glowing with ten faces. Good old Ilia, always looking out for him. Even though, this holiday was for the kids…so he really couldn't tell.

"Link!" called a familiar voice. Link wheeled around and saw his subject of thought racing toward him, dressed up in a fancy pink dress that was floor length, high shoes, and her pretty face was dusted with a layer of makeup for the occasion.

"You…er…look nice," said Link awkwardly, feeling a thin blush creep over his cheeks.

"Well, thanks!" she said cheerfully, and her already blushed-pink cheeks turned a little pinker. "I brought you your costume." She held up a long, white robe and white mask. "You're being a sage tonight. Be sure to walk around with the kids at the party. And _behave yourself_," she hissed at the last sentence, thrusting the white costume in his hands.

Good old Ilia, quite like her costume of Princess Zelda. She was a little bossy, but she wanted the best for the kids.

Link went inside his house, which was only lit with a single candle, and managed to pull the long robe over his head, and place the mask on his face, with such little light. He climbed into the basement with his lantern, to look in the mirror.

The basement was probably the creepiest place in all of Ordon Village. It was so dark, you could hardly see anything in the whole room. It was small, so you felt as if everything was being compressed into you. All of the sudden, Link felt like he could just look in the river for his reflection.

The atmosphere outside was festive and lively. The adults were all talking to each other, and the children were comparing costumes. Colin was dressed up as an archer from Hyrule Castle Town, complete with brown boots and a toy bow fashioned by his father, that didn't have any arrows. Talo had dressed as a Goron wearing a brown cloak, and Malo as a Zora, wearing a blue cloak. Beth was dressed as the Zora Queen Rutela, wearing a plain, pearly blue dress with a sash. She and Ilia had taken off their gloves and were giggling loudly.

"Link! What took you so long?" asked Ilia. If looks could kill, he would have died on the spot.

"Sorry! I got stuck in the creepy basement!" he said, raising his hands in admitted defeat. Ilia shook her head.

"Give him a break!" defended Colin. "He was stuck in the basement, and that place really is scary!" Talo snorted, and leaned back on his seat on the bridge, nearly falling in but catching himself.

"Oh, please. Link has dealt with way scarier," he said in a know-it-all voice.

Link nodded. "That's true."

"But it's dark and you feel like you're suffocating in there!" Colin persisted. Link nodded at this, too.

"That is also true."

"Then why don't we find out?" sneered Talo, grabbing his brother's cloak and getting him to stand up. "I say that we should go in there and see what happens to us, which will be nothing."

"No, guys, I don't think we should…" Link began, but was cut off.

"Yeah, that's a great idea! I'll come, too!" said Beth enthusiastically, forgetting her super mature personality for once. Link shot Ilia the "do something!" look, but she simply shrugged and beckoned the kids forward, to Link's house.

Link groaned and put his face in his hands. Now look what he had gotten himself into! If they were late to the feast, Ilia would kill him. She had spent so long cooking, almost a week, that if he didn't fully enjoy it, it would set off the alarm.

---

"This is so stupid," said Colin. "I don't see why we have to prove that Link's basement is haunted."

"Well, because you're a baby!" said Talo loudly. Ilia sighed. Why did Link always leave _her_ the unpleasant task of making sure they didn't kill each other? Talo slowly climbed down Link's ladder, followed by Malo, then Colin, then Beth, then Ilia herself. She looked around, but she couldn't see anything but darkness. Where was Link?

"Does anybody know where Link is?" she voiced out loud after a few silent moments.

"No," said Talo. He and Colin were digging around the corner, looking for extra rupees Link may have lost.

"I'm right here, don't worry?" said Link, putting a hand on Ilia's shoulder. At this, Ilia screamed loudly and raised her fist, only to have it grabbed.

"Let me go, you demon!" she yelled.

"It's. Link," Link said again, raising a lantern up to show her his triforce birthmark on his hand.

"Okay, okay! Put that away, will you?" she snapped in irritation. Link shrugged and did as he was told. Then, he looked around. Talo and Colin were searching for rupees, Beth was hiding behind Ilia, and Malo was looking extremely bored. Everything seemed to be under control. Then Link remembered something.

"Hey, did you guys latch the basement door up? Because it would slam shut if you…"

BANG! The door slammed with such force it practically shook the house. Beth and Ilia screamed, Talo ducked, and Colin wielded the arrow-less bow threateningly, but nothing was there. It was only a second before a gust of wind made by the slamming door put out Link's lantern.

"Shoot! Okay, well…this place is creepy…" said Talo's voice from the thick darkness.

But his words were interrupted. There was a strange sound. It seemed to be crawling closer…and closer…and closer…it scuttled and crawled…it was approaching them little by little…

"GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE, ALL OF YOU!!!" yelled Link, frantically searching around the dark for the latch to the door. "I'll hold them off!" Talo and Colin were already to the front of the basement, behind Link's position on the ladder. Link found the latch and thrust the door open quickly, but he was pretty much mauled by everyone else's frantic crawl up. He yelled and looked around, only to find…

A skulltula.

Link sighed and rolled his eyes before taking Colin's play bow and whacking the spider as hard as he could. It quickly curled up and died soon after.

"Our day is done," said Link. "Let's eat."

"Wow, that was cool, Link!" cried Talo. "Can you show me how to do that?"

"No," answered Link and Ilia together, quickly, to avoid another show like the last.

---

Wow, this took forever to type! Well, I hope you liked it! I love writing Zelda holiday fics! Review and you get a cookie/handshake/hug!


End file.
